


Big Plans

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Breathplay, But Not Much, Cooking, Fluff, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, M/M, Negan is a cheesy boyfriend, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Valentine's Day, just a whole lot of smut, the faintest hints of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Alternate Universe- No Zombie Apocalypse. Negan surprises Rick in more ways than one on their first Valentine's Day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like filth

His first Valentine’s day with Negan, Rick didn’t really expect much, if he was being honest. In his mind, they were too old to make a big deal out of things like that. Sure, when he was out getting groceries and the gaudy pink-and-red displays of heart-shaped candy and cupids caught his eye, he thought about Negan. That was only natural, they’d been together for nearly eight months now. Of course he would think of him in regards to this particular holiday. That didn’t mean they were going to _celebrate_ or anything. At most, Negan would probably stay the night and they’d have some brand of filthy, mind-blowing sex. But, to be fair, that described a lot of their normal nights.

No, Rick couldn’t picture them waiting alongside other impatient couples for hours in the cold to get a table at a decent restaurant, or exchanging prewritten greeting cards with sentimental poetry written in fancy script, or holding hands over a candlelit table making heart eyes at each other.

And when the day came, it started out about as low-key as Rick expected. He texted Negan casually throughout the day while he was at work and when he got home, neither of them mentioning what day it was.

So imagine his surprise when Negan showed up on his doorstep at six o’clock that evening, clutching a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a comically huge stuffed bear with “I Love You” stitched into its stomach in the other.

Negan was beaming, pink-cheeked from the February chill. “Rick! Happy fucking Valentine’s Day, gorgeous!” He thrust the flowers and the bear into Rick’s arms and pulled him into a sweet kiss, soft and slow.

Negan must have noticed the surprise on Rick’s face when he pulled back, because he tilted his head. “What’s with the face? You didn’t think I _forgot_ , did you?” He grinned. “It’s our first one together! I’ll be right back, I gotta go grab everything else outta the car.”

And with that, he was gone and Rick was left standing dumbstruck in the doorway, internally panicking because _oh shit he was not expecting this_. The flowers, the bear…Christ, it was like some cheesy sitcom. He hadn’t expected this from Negan, and he was woefully unprepared, to say the very least. He hadn’t planned anything! And there was _more_?

* * *

More, as it turned out, was several bags of groceries and a bottle of wine, which Negan set on the kitchen counter before turning back to Rick, who still looked shell-shocked from the sudden influx of Negan. He wandered into the kitchen behind Negan, arms still full.

Negan was cheerfully unbagging groceries, putting a few things away into the fridge and leaving the rest on the counter as he began to pull out pots and pans.

“I’m glad I texted Carl and asked if you’d already had dinner, I would’ve felt like an ass and a half showing up with all this shit if you had. He’s going out tonight, by the way. With Enid. I suggested he stay at Josh’s after. I _may_ have mentioned something about him not getting much sleep on account of the noise if he stayed here, and he was _very_ quick to agree to find another place to stay for the night.” Negan glanced up and gave Rick a wry look. “Cat got your fuckin’ tongue, babe? You haven’t said a damn word since I got here. Any longer and you may start hurting my feelings.”

Rick shook his head, trying to clear it. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I just…I wasn’t expecting…I didn’t think you’d…” He trailed off, looking helplessly up at Negan, who was still staring at him curiously. “I didn’t think you’d be into all this, is all.” He finished lamely.

Negan chuckled and rifled through one of the cabinets below the countertop and pulled out a blue glass vase that Rick hadn’t even been aware that he owned. It was probably Lori’s, he thought. He used to get her flowers on her birthday, lilies. How Negan knew his own kitchen better than he did was a mystery. Granted, he was the one that did most of the cooking these days. Rick had never been particularly useful around a stove.

Negan filled the vase up with water and set it on the tabletop, gesturing to Rick to put the flowers in. Rick unwrapped the flowers and put them in the vase, setting down the massive bear as he did.

“I’d be offended that you thought that I wasn’t going to do anything for you today, but that’s probably to be expected. I know we’re a little old for all this but…” Negan shrugged, “I don’t know. I haven’t had a person to actually celebrate Valentine’s day with since Lucille, and even then, she wasn’t much one for it. We usually ordered take-out and spent the night fucking each other’s brains out and then back in again." He smiled fondly at the memory. "I know the flowers and the fucking bear are pretty goddamn corny, but _I’m_ pretty goddamn corny, and you like me well enough. I’ve never done any of that cheesy over-the-top cliché shit with someone, not even when it was age appropriate. I figured I’d give it a shot. Thought you’d get a kick out of it."

Guilt hit Rick like a blow to the head. “No, I like it! It’s…sweet. It’s just unexpected, and well…I feel kind of bad.”

“Why?” Negan asked, chopping tomatoes and dumping them into one of the pots.

“Because you’re over here, all prepared with food and gifts and I’ve spent the day planning on doing…well, nothing. I figured at the most you’d spend the night or something.”

Negan's tongue slid between his teeth. “Well, I most certainly am planning on doing that. Speaking of which, take this upstairs for me, would you? No peeking, it’s for later tonight.” He winked and handed Rick a small sack, cloth instead of a plastic grocery bag, which he’d tied off so that Rick couldn’t look inside. Rick raised his eyebrows but said nothing, walking upstairs and setting the bag on his bed. Curiosity itched at the back of his mind, but he resisted. One of them had actually planned something for today, and far be it from Rick, the Valentine's Day failure, to ruin any surprises Negan had in store.

When he wandered back downstairs and into the kitchen, Negan was working away, a couple pots boiling over the stove and the oven preheating as he cleaned off raw chicken in the sink. Rick glanced at the bear and the flowers and then back at him, at this ridiculous, self-assured, over-the-top cheesy man that he loved, and felt a warm rush of affection. He walked up behind Negan and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into the back of his neck and pressing a kiss there, making Negan shiver. “Anything I can do to help?”

Negan shook his head. “No fucking way, Rick. This is my gift to you. I’m gonna make you a goddamn romantic-ass dinner, because I fucking love you.”

Rick kept pressing kisses to Negan’s back. “You sure? I feel bad that you’re doing all this and I haven’t gotten you anything. I could cook for you.” Even as he said the words, he knew it was a lost cause.

Negan scoffed. “Rick, I can guarantee that if you were to cook for us tonight, it would be a gift to no one.” Rick snickered, too much in agreement to be offended. “I don’t mind cooking, especially if it means we’re going to be eating something that’s actually passable as food.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it. I can’t cook. That’s fair.”

“Besides,” Negan said nonchalantly, “Your gift to me will come in the form of your sweet ass.”

“Really? Because I was thinking, since you’re doing all the work down here, maybe I could do all the work _later_.” Rick purred into his ear, one hand sliding back and grabbing a handful of Negan’s ass and squeezing.

Negan let out a breathy chuckle but shook his head. “As extremely fucking tempting as that is, I’m gonna have to shoot you down, Rick. I’ve got plans for you tonight. Big plans.”

“Goddamn, I’ve gotta check your schedule before I can fuck you?” Rick teased.

“For tonight, you do. Any other night, though-” Negan rinsed the raw chicken off his hands and turned to face Rick, “Any other night, you’re more than welcome to fuck me up down and sideways. I’m yours.”

“But not tonight.” Rick said with mock seriousness.

“Not tonight.” Negan agreed, hands coming to rest on Rick’s hips and giving them a little squeeze before slipping lower to grab his ass. “I cannot fucking wait to get you in bed, beautiful.” He growled, pulling Rick in for a kiss. Rick melted at the touch and the compliment, his body molding itself to Negan’s like it was meant to be there, lips on lips and the tongue in his mouth making him groan and try to wriggle in impossibly closer.

“Oh, god. I’m about to leave, can you guys not wait until I’m gone to do that? Negan’s already grossed me out enough today.”

Negan huffed out a laugh against Rick’s lips and pulled away just enough to turn his head and face Carl, who was dressed unusually well. For him, at least. When your usual attire was a hoodie and worn-out jeans, a button-up shirt and slacks seemed like black-tie formalwear. “Goddamn, kid, how are you not used to this yet?” He shook his head in mock disappointment, still not removing his hands from Rick’s ass. “You got plans for your lady tonight? Where you taking her?” So casual. Like he didn’t even notice Rick’s embarrassed look or how Carl was very pointedly not looking in their direction. 

“I’m not talking to you while you’re like that.”

Negan heaved a dramatic sigh, like releasing his grip on Rick was the end of the fucking world, and leaned forward, elbows on the counter. "Alright, you good to talk now? Nothing to offend your delicate sensibilities?"

Carl rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged up at one corner of his mouth. He glanced over at the array of Valentine swag on the kitchen table and then back, shooting Negan an amused look. "You got him a giant teddy bear, Negan? Really? Are you guys twelve?"

Negan, the overgrown child that he was, actually stuck his tongue out at Carl. “You said you’re leaving, right? You wanna hurry that up? I’ve got business I need to take care of with your dear ol’ dad. Some very not-twelve-year-old business.”

Carl made a face. “Gross. It’s probably not healthy to mentally scar me like that, you know. I could end up with deep-seated issues that could take years of therapy to repair. _Years_.”

Negan’s grin didn’t waver. “Don’t be fucking dramatic, kid. Nobody ever lost their minds over seeing their dad gettin’ a little love. It’s a good thing, god knows he fucking needs it-”

“ _Oh my god_ , I’m leaving. See you guys tomorrow. Maybe. I may just not come back. This definitely seems like grounds to move out.”

It was Rick’s turn to roll his eyes. “You’re sixteen, Carl. Have fun on your date. Be _safe_. And I'll be expecting a text when you get to Josh's. With proof that you're actually at his house and not still with Enid. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Carl groaned headed for the door calling out a 'Bye, dad' behind him as he went. When both Rick and Negan responded with a ‘Bye’ of their own, he shot a middle finger over his shoulder, shutting the front door behind him.

Negan turned to Rick, mock disapproval written all over his face. "Rick, your son is so goddamn rude! I don't know where the fuck he gets it."

Rick scrubbed a hand over his face, smiling in spite of himself. “Why do you do that with him?”

Negan returned to preparing their dinner, adding spices to one of the pots bubbling on the stove. “Gee, Rick, I don’t know that you mean. You talkin’ about being all over you? Or the dad thing?”

“The dad thing. I know you do the other thing just to be a dick.”

“Who’s to say I don’t do the dad thing to be a dick, too?” Negan teased.

Rick sidled up behind him again, hands finding Negan’s waist and fingers dipping under his shirt to brush against skin. “You know, I don’t think that’s it. I think you do it because you hope one of these days he just starts going along with it.”

Negan hummed a noncommittal noise as he moved back to the counter, dragging Rick with him, and started working on the chicken, breading pieces and laying them in a glass baking dish. “You really think I’m that fucking sappy that I want your kid calling me dad?”

Rick smirked into the back of Negan’s shirt. “You’re the one setting up a romantic Valentine’s day date for us, so you tell me. You seem to be takin’ over my job as the sappy one.”

Negan grinned and gave Rick a playful slap on the ass. “Fuck you, Rick.”

Not twenty minutes after Carl left, Beth Greene was ringing their doorbell to pick up Judith, who had been happily entranced with watching _Tangled_ in the living room. Apparently Negan had thought this whole thing through pretty well.

“It’s so cute that you guys are all romantic like this.” She gushed as Rick handed her Judith’s diaper bag. “Most older people are so crotchety about Valentine’s day.” Her eyes widened. “Not- not that you guys are old or anything!”

Rick smiled and smoothed a hand over Judith’s hair as he passed her to Beth. “Yeah, well. I can’t take any of the credit. This was all Negan.”

Beth giggled. “He’s a big softie, huh? Who would’ve guessed.”

Rick shook his head fondly. “You don’t know the half of it.”

* * *

With both of the kids gone, the house was calm as Negan finished making them dinner, the sounds and smells of whatever it was the Negan was cooking going straight to Rick’s empty stomach, making it growl. When it was finally ready, Rick moved the bear upstairs and Negan pulled a couple candles out of one of the bags from earlier, lighting them and setting them in the center of the table around the vase before serving Rick and himself a plate and pouring them each a glass of wine. Rick’s mouth watered.

“Chicken Parmesan?”

Negan settled into the seat across from Rick, smirking as he dug in. “Yep. I’m surprised you know what it is. Pretty sure the fanciest thing I've ever seen you make is mac and cheese outta the box.”

Rick’s offended scoff was softened by the satisfied noise he made when he took a bite. “This is…really good.”

“Of course it is, Rick. _I_ made it.”

They ate and drank and talked easily, asking about each other’s days and reminiscing about past Valentine’s days they’d spent with Lori and Lucille before they'd died. It was easy between them, talking about their wives. Rick had always found it so difficult to open up to people, even after Lori’s death when there was no shortage of friends and family supporting him and offering a listening ear. He’d done a brief stint with a grief counselor, mostly to get Carl to go, but it hadn’t lasted long. It wasn’t that he was stuffing his feelings down, it’s just that it often felt worse to him to dwell on it, and he never got comfortable talking to a total stranger about his problems. Carl, at least, had actually stuck with the counselling after dragging his feet the first few sessions, and it had seemed to help him, which Rick was grateful for. 

And it wasn’t that Rick didn’t appreciate the support of his friends, and he would occasionally confide in them if he was having a particularly rough day. He just hated the pity. He knew they didn’t mean for it to come across that way, but he too easily associated pity with condescension. But with Negan…with Negan, it was different. It wasn’t pity, not since he had also lost his wife. They had a common source of grief, and Rick felt more comfortable with commiseration.

“So, I already told you when Lucille and I did for V-day. What about you and Lori? Were you two a couple of hopeless romantics together?” Negan asked between bites of chicken.

Rick felt a smile tug at the edges of his lips. “Oh, not really. We’d usually just go out to a nice restaurant or something. But there was one year where she actually surprised me.”

"Tell me the story, Rick. I wanna hear all about it." Rick could tell he meant it, too. It was one of the things that made Rick fall in love with him: Negan could be a snarky asshole when he wanted to be, but he could tell when something was important to Rick. And if it was important to Rick, Negan made damn sure it was important to him, too.

“It was two years before she died," Rick started. "She’d gotten a sitter for Carl and packed an overnight bag and came and picked me up from work, said she had big plans for me. We drove up to the mountains and got a cabin overnight. It was a nice place, secluded, romantic. It was freezing out, but there was a hot tub on the back porch, and we stayed in there half the night, just talking and laughing and drinking…she kept glancing at the sky, seemed like she was waiting on something. When we finally went back inside, she seemed a little disappointed, and when I asked her why, she told me that it was supposed to snow up there that night.” Rick laughed. “Damn Georgia weather, can’t be counted on for anything, right? She’d been so excited, too, because she knew how much I loved the snow.”

“I didn’t know that about you.” Negan said, finishing off his wine.

“I didn't get to see it a lot. I’ve lived in the south my whole life, but I had grandparents up in Michigan. We’d go up there all the time when I was younger, especially in the winter, and I loved it.”

Negan's smile was warm. "I'll have to keep that in mind, if you don't mind me taking notes on how to woo you from your wife."

Rick smiled. “Not at all. Anyway, we had a good time that night, regardless of the weather,” Rick rolled his eyes at Negan’s eyebrow waggling and continued, “But when we woke up the next morning, ready to go, we were snowed in.” He laughed at the memory. “It was probably only a few inches, but it wasn't supposed to last overnight and neither of us knew how to drive in the snow, so we ended up calling Carl’s sitter and telling them we were staying another night. That was…that was the last time we did anything like that, just the two of us.” Rick ran his thumb over the edge of his empty wineglass, the memory pulling at him.

And then he felt a warm hand covering one of his own. He glanced up at Negan’s hand, the way he laced their fingers together on the tabletop, the reflected glow of the flickering candles casting a hazy yellow-orange light onto them. Rick felt something warming in his chest.

What was that he’d said before about thinking Negan wouldn't want to hold hands over a candlelit table?

They sat like that for a few moments in comforting silence, Negan’s thumb stroking over the back of Rick’s hand, before Negan spoke.

“So. You want dessert?”

Rick raised his eyebrows, impressed. “I get dessert, too? Or is that code for something else?”

Negan’s tongue slid between his teeth as he cleared their dishes into the sink. “It’s actual dessert. Though, if you wanna skip and and go straight for the something else, I’m not gonna fucking fight you on it.”

“Oh no, I want dessert.”

Negan chuckled and pulled a box out of the fridge, settling into the chair beside Rick this time as he opened it.

“Chocolate covered strawberries?” Rick bit back a smile. “Did you read a list of cliché Valentine’s things to do with your boyfriend or something?”

Negan picked one up and took a bite out of it, juice trickling down his chin. “Fuck you, Rick. If you don’t want ‘em, you can just watch me eat ‘em.”

Rick leaned in and took a bite out of Negan’s strawberry and then let his tongue flick out to lick up the juice on Negan’s lip. “I didn’t say I had a problem with it. It’s cute that you're so unexpectedly corny. You’re pretty damn adorable, when you want to be.” Rick plucked another berry out of the box.

Negan’s eyes darkened as he watched Rick’s lips close around the fruit. “You fucking know it. I’m one adorable motherfucker, Rick.” As soon as Rick finished chewing, Negan’s mouth was on his, brushing teasing kisses against strawberry-flavored lips. Rick leaned in closer, suddenly desperate for more, but Negan pulled away as soon as he did, a teasing gleam in his eyes. “C’mere, beautiful.” His voice was husky and deep and he pulled Rick into his lap, Rick’s thighs parting eagerly to fit Negan between them. He rocked his hips up into Rick, hands sliding down and palming his ass through his jeans.

Rick groaned low and deep in his throat, feeling the front of his pants getting tight and fumbling behind him to grab another strawberry from the box, pressing it to Negan’s lips. He watched, entranced, as Negan took a slow bite, tongue swiping across his pink lower lip, and that was all it took for Rick to close the distance between them, his hands holding Negan’s face steady so that he couldn’t get away with little teasing kisses like before. Rick wanted to drown in the kiss, and wanted to drown Negan in it in return, make him feel as wrecked and gone as he already was.

It was so, so easy to lose himself in kissing Negan. Negan was predictably all-consuming about it, hands roaming over Rick’s back and dipping into the waistband of Rick’s jeans to grab a handful of his ass. His hips rocked a slow, steady rhythm up into Rick as they plundered each other’s mouths, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate and the tang of the fruit and Rick briefly wondered if he was going to be able to eat strawberries anymore without getting half-hard. There were lips on his throat and hands tugging on his hair and when he felt the flash of teeth against his skin his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Rick. I had some really goddamn exciting plans for you tonight and now all I wanna do is just strip you bare and take you right here at the table.” Negan’s voice was sandpaper-rough, rubbing Rick just right. His hands were sliding up the front of Rick’s shirt, raking lines over his ribs and tweaking his nipples into hardness, and Rick was _gone_. So gone that he didn’t notice Negan shifting his weight on the chair until he was being lifted, hands gripping the underside of his thighs and encouraging Rick to wrap his legs around Negan’s waist.

“No chair sex, then?” Rick breathed out, coming back to himself as Negan carried him up the stairs. “You’re too old to be doing this, you know,” Rick teased, “You could throw out your back or something. Break a hip.”

Negan got to the top of the stairs and paused to shove Rick up against the wall outside his bedroom, tongue seeking Rick’s in a demanding kiss that stole the teasing words from his mouth. “Fuck you, Rick. I’m in my fucking prime. I could take on the whole damn world.” Rick could feel him grinning into the kiss, teeth against his lips. “Besides, it’s not like you’re hard to carry.” At that, Rick nipped at Negan’s lower lip then let out a gasp as Negan swept into the room tossed him bodily onto the bed.

“You could stand to be more gentle.” Rick teased. He didn’t mind the roughness, if he was being honest. But teasing Negan was one of his favorite pastimes. Definitely one of the most entertaining ways to spend his time.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Negan purred, joining Rick on the bed and crawling up his body, pinning his wrists against the mattress, “If there’s one thing I’m not gonna be with you tonight, it’s gentle.” He dipped his head, using it to nudge Rick’s to the side and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

Rick was about to laugh and say something along the lines of ‘this seems pretty damn gentle to me’ when suddenly there were teeth against his skin, biting down and making him suck in a hard breath and Negan ravaged his neck, the soft kiss turning into a bruising combination of teeth and lips that left him squirming. “God _,_ Negan.” His hips canted up, seeking friction as he felt himself getting hard. “Fuck me into the mattress, baby. Do whatever you want to me, I’m fucking yours.”

Negan pulled back at Rick’s words, his expression wicked and sending licks of flame down Rick’s spine. “Oh, baby, I’m so fucking glad you said that.” And then his lips were on Rick’s, tongue delving into his mouth and tasting him as he divested Rick of his clothes, stripping him quickly and sliding off the edge of the bed after finally breaking off the kiss to rid Rick of his shirt.

“You going somewhere, Negan?”

“Not at all, Rick,” Negan scooped up the mystery bag off the edge of the bed where Rick had placed it earlier, “Just getting a little something before this goes any further.” Rick shifted up a bit, sitting up to watch as Negan tipped the bag into his hand out fell something that looked _very_ familiar.

“Are those… _are those my fucking handcuffs?_ ” Rick asked, disbelieving. “I was fucking looking for those all day yesterday, Negan, I thought I’d lost them- and you…stole them for…”

“For kinky sex, yeah!” Negan looked entirely too pleased with himself. “Got ‘em off you yesterday when I brought you lunch at the station. It was much easier than expected. You should probably keep a better eye on these.”

Cocky bastard. Rick swallowed, torn between annoyance and arousal because as unbelievably stupid as it was for Negan to be stealing a cop’s _actual fucking handcuffs_ , he really wanted whatever Negan was planning on doing with them. “You couldn’t have just, I don’t know, bought a pair? I’m sure there’s no shortage of handcuffs available for exactly this purpose. If I’m being honest, I’m kinda shocked you don’t already own some.”

Negan’s face split into a wide grin as he walked over to the head of the bed. “Never said I didn’t.” He took Rick’s left wrist in his hand, brushed his lips over the knuckles, and clicked one of the cuffs into place around it, making Rick shiver from the cold metal grazing his skin. “I just think the idea of me fucking your ass while you’re tied up with _your own handcuffs_ that I managed to steal off of you _without you noticing_ is pretty goddamn hot,” He crossed over to the other side of the bed, looping the chain of the cuffs between the gaps in the headboard and clicking the other cuff into place around Rick’s wrist so that he was restrained, “Don’t you think so, Rick?”

His voice was low but demanding, and Rick didn’t so much choose to speak as the answer was pulled from him _“Yes.”_

“Atta boy.” Negan grinned, though Rick could no longer see his face as he was ass-up on the bed, wrists locked above his head. He could hear Negan padding across the floor behind him, heard the sounds of unzipping and clothes being dropped to the floor. Then there was a long moment of silence, and Rick craned his head around to see Negan standing at the foot of the bead, eyes hungrily roaming over Rick like he was a fucking meal, causing a flush of heat to work its way over Rick’s skin. “Spread your legs for me, gorgeous.” Rick obeyed immediately, knees shifting apart on the bed, and dropped his head again. He could feel his cock twitching, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. He heard Negan groan out an appreciative noise behind him.

“ _Fuck._ You’re too fucking much, you know that, Rick?” There was a faint rustling noise, and then, “Way too fucking much. The way you look right now, all tied up and spread out for me…I wish I could see you like this all the time.” The sound of a phone camera clicking made Rick seize up and whip his head around again to see Negan, phone in hand, grinning down at him like the goddamn Cheshire cat. "And now I can."

“What the _fuck_ , Negan?” Rick’s eyes were wide, “Delete that, _Christ_ , if anyone _sees_ it-”

Negan ignored Rick’s protests and set his phone on Rick’s dresser. “You worry way too damn much, Rick. Nobody’s gonna see it but me.” Rick felt the mattress dip as Negan joined him on the bed, kissing his way up from Rick’s thigh to his neck, lips tracing their way over his ass and along his spine and making him shiver until there was warm breath against his ear. “As much as I’d love to brag about what a fucking sexy and accommodating boyfriend I have,” His voice was a teasing whisper against the shell of Rick’s ear, “I just want something to remember this by for the nights when I don’t get the privilege of being in your bed.”

Through the haze of lust clouding Rick’s mind, and idea came to him. A gift of his own to give to Negan. Well, to offer, anyway. But not now. After.

Definitely after, because right now he was very much otherwise occupied, sucking in a short ragged breaths as Negan brushed teasing kisses over his shoulders and back down, inching lower at a torturously slow pace as hands rubbed at his thighs. Teeth grazed his ass, making his hips twitch further into the bed, seeking friction to satisfy the throbbing ache between his legs. “You know, this really did require a lot of planning. A lot of thought went into which way to cuff you.” Negan’s hands pushed Rick’s legs further apart before sliding up to rest on either side of his ass. “At first, I really wanted you on your back, because you always get so fucking handsy when I suck your cock, and it would have been great to see you losing it not being able to grab my hair the way you like.” Rick felt the hands spread him open, warm breath against him, and he squirmed back further, anticipating what came next.

Negan chuckled. “I couldn’t stand the idea of not getting to see your cute ass all night, though. And we'll have other nights to try it with you on your back. So here we are.” Lips brushed Rick’s hole, and he made a desperate sound, biting into his lip. “Do you want this, Rick?” Negan’s voice was a low rumble, working its way through Rick’s veins, “You want me to eat you out?” A long, slow lick from his balls to his entrance pulled a low whine out of Rick, fingers clutching at air and wrists pulling at the cuffs.

“Yes! Yes, Negan, please-” Negan snickered, giving him a few more teasing licks that drew frustrated noises out of Rick.

“Goddamn, that was easy! And here I was thinking it would take you _way_ longer to start begging. Oh, Rick, I am gonna have some fun with you tonight. But first, some ground rules.” A sharp, stinging slap to his ass made Rick’s eyes go wide, the breath sucked out of his lungs. “No rubbing against the bed. The only thing getting you off tonight is gonna be me, and if I see or feel you doing that shit, I will shut it down.” There were soft lips against the reddened spot that Negan had slapped, soothing the abused flesh. “You got that, Rick?”

Rick nodded vigorously, rushing out a quick, “Yes,” desperate for Negan to get back to what he was doing.

“Good.” Negan pressed one last kiss to the tender skin before his hands were back on Rick’s ass, spreading his cheeks and plunging his tongue between them. Rick gasped, breathing normally no longer an option, and struggled to keep his hips still. Which was hard, considering just how hard he was and just how insistent Negan’s mouth was, obscene, wet noises reaching Rick’s ears as Negan’s tongue worked against his hole, warm and wet and insistent against the opening until the tip slipped inside him. He could feel himself wanting to push back, wanting to fuck himself on Negan’s tongue or drag his aching length against the sheets, but instead he pulled against his restraints until they bit into his wrists, relishing the pleasant pinpricks of pain.

When Negan’s tongue slid further into him, dipping in and out in a shallow, torturous rhythm, Rick could feel his precarious control slipping, hips rocking back into the wet heat inside him. “F- _fuck_ -” His hips jerked when Negan gave his ass a rough squeeze, jolting him. He let out a long, satisfied sigh as his cock rubbed against the bed, the friction in combination with Negan tongue-fucking him making him quickly come unraveled. He could easily get off just like _that_ -

And then Negan’s tongue was gone, leaving him empty and dripping and _wanting_. Hands gripped Rick’s hips, stilling them, and Negan leaned over his body. “What did I say about that, Rick?” The danger in his voice sent a thrill through Rick, excited anticipation settling in his stomach. “I’m pretty fucking sure I told you not to do that shit.”

“I- I didn’t mean to.” A slap to his ass made Rick suck in a breath through his teeth. “Fuck, _Negan_ -” Negan paused for a moment, stilling against him.

“You okay, baby?”

“Yes, fuck yes.” Rick’s groaned reply was all Negan needed to keep going, delivering several more stinging blows to Rick’s heated skin. Rick’s fists clenched, suspended above his head, as he accepted Negan’s punishment, his cock twitching and leaking onto the sheets below with each slap. When Negan finally relented, Rick was breathing hard, face as flushed as his cock, hot breath escaping his lips in heavy pants.

“You think you can behave while I finger your pretty ass?” Negan asked as he lubed up his fingers, rubbing them against Rick’s already-slick hole. “Or do I need to fucking put you on your knees?” Rick opened his mouth, but before he could form a response Negan chose for him, grabbing his hips and pulling him up onto his knees.

Before Rick could protest that _yes he could behave_ Negan had two fingers deep inside him, curling and twisting at first and then insistently pumping into him, hitting his prostate and making him cry out. He moaned when Negan added a third finger, feeling the pleasant stretch and wanting _more_.

“Negan, fuck me, _please_ -” Rick groaned, and Negan chuckled behind him.

“What, my fingers aren’t doing it for you, Rick?” He punctuated the question with a jab to Rick’s prostate that sent tendrils of heat to his cock. “Is there something else you want?” The fingers started moving more slowly, dragging against his sensitive walls and grazing his sweet spot, leaving him wrecked and writhing.

Oh, Rick both loved and hated when Negan decided he wanted to play like this. All slow and teasing and making Rick say _exactly the right thing_ until he gave him what he wanted. When they’d first gotten together, Rick had pegged Negan as someone lacking in the essential skill of patience, which, for the most part, he’d been right about. Negan was the kind of guy to get antsy if the line at the supermarket was too long, or who would tailgate people who had the audacity to drive the speed limit on the highway. Rick had witnessed him get dramatically frustrated when he had to wait longer than five seconds for a video to buffer on YouTube- so he’d figured that he’d be just as impatient and get-to-the-fucking-point about sex as he was about literally everything else.

Well, Rick had quickly discovered that wasn’t even remotely the case, because as much as Negan was one for instant gratification, he also loved teasing Rick more than just about anything else.

“ _Ri-ick_ ,” Negan singsonged cheerfully, not a care in the world, “I asked you a fucking question, beautiful. Do. You. Want something?” His words were emphasized with insistent presses into Rick that left him whimpering, his head thrown down.

“Want you. Inside me. _Please_.” Rick didn’t have a problem with begging, not when it came to this. Not when he knew how riled up Negan got when he did it. And when the roles were reversed, Negan could be _just_ as vocal about how much he wanted Rick, if not more so.

Negan withdrew his fingers and Rick whined, low and needy. “You sure about that, Rick?” Negan asked, “Sounds to me like you still want my fingers. Maybe I should just keep teasing you, is that what you want?”

“Just fuck me, you prick! You know exactly what I want!” Rick growled, impatience clawing at him.

Then there was a hand around his neck, strong fingers tight against his throat, and Negan leaned over his body, his erection pressing hot and hard against Rick’s ass. “That’s some big fucking talk for a guy who’s handcuffed to the bed, Rick. Maybe I should have invested in gag for you.” The thought sent a filthy shudder down Rick’s spine and he leaned his head back, baring his throat in silent encouragement for Negan to keep going. “It’d be a fucking shame to not hear you moaning my name, though.”

The hand around his neck tightened just slightly, firm but careful not to injure, like they’d done on multiple occasions before. Rick’s vision went a little hazy around the edges, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “You like that, baby?” The fingers tightened a bit more, just for a few seconds, before letting him go, and Rick nodded vigorously, making Negan laugh. “Still can’t believe you’re into that, Rick. You always fuckin’ surprise me.”

Negan pressed a soft, comforting kiss to Rick’s shoulder, and then all the gentleness was gone again as his hands slid down Rick’s sides and came to rest on his ass again, the tip of Negan’s cock nudging at his slick hole. Rick’s hips pushed back as far as they could, his body aching to be filled again. “Want somethin’, Rick?”

“Fuck, Negan, we’ve been through this already, goddammit-” Rick tried to sound insistent, but his voice came out desperate and needy.

“I’m gonna need you to say it again, baby. You know I just love to hear you begging for it.”

“Negan, please, I want it, I need your cock inside me-” Rick had more in him, but it wasn’t necessary, because at that Negan pushed all the way inside, drawing a long, satisfied moan out of them both.

“Oh, fuck,” Negan growled, burying his face into the nape of Rick’s neck as he shivered at the tight heat surrounding him, “You feel so fucking _good_ , baby.” He pulled out of Rick and then slammed back in, creating a fast, rough pace that left Rick groaning and gasping for breath, quickly dissolving into a mess as Negan fucked him _so good_. His hips started rolling back to meet Negan’s thrusts, as much as he could while still restrained, loving the feeling of being so full, loving the sound of Negan panting and groaning out vulgar praise behind him.

“God, Rick, you’re so fucking tight, you feel so fucking _amazing_ around my cock, baby,” Negan’s lips roamed over his back, kissing and nipping as he fucked into Rick. “You gonna come for me, gorgeous?”

“Ye-yes,” Rick managed to stutter out, feeling his orgasm pulling at him, about to break him apart-

And then Negan stopped moving suddenly, stilling against him. Teeth dragged over Rick’s back. “Wh-what the fuck, Negan? What the hell are you doing? Why’d you stop?” Rick whined, feeling himself being dragged away from the edge. Negan’s tongue dipped into the dimples on Rick’s lower back.

“I’m not ready to be done with you, Rick.” He resumed his thrusts after a moment that felt like ages to Rick, but even then his pace was agonizingly slow, designed to torment. Rick made an impatient sound and grabbed at the cuffs, wishing for leverage, wishing his hands were free so he could reach back and pull Negan against him by the hair, flip him over and ride his cock, something that would get him out of this ridiculous sexual purgatory that Negan was insistent on keeping him in.

“Negan, please, I’m so _close_ , baby,” Rick pleaded, his head hanging heavy between his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he could see his cock between his legs, stiff and flushed and dripping.

“What do you want, Rick? You’ve got my cock in you, isn’t that what you asked for?” His length brushed slowly against Rick’s sweet spot, just enough to leave him gasping, unfulfilled.

 _Fuck this_ , Rick thought.

“I want you to make me come. Please, _fuck,_ _Negan_ , make me come, baby.”

And then Negan was slamming into him again because there was _no fucking way_ he could resist Rick Grimes begging him to make him come. He gripped Rick's hips hard enough to bruise and thrust in and out of Rick roughly, drawing whimpering sounds of pleasure out of him. It only took a few more thrusts for Rick to come undone under Negan, crying out his name and tugging at the cuffs as his orgasm overtook him, feeling lightheaded and _just so fucking_   _gone._ He was only spurred on more when he felt Negan coming inside of him moments later, hips tight against Rick’s ass as he filled him up with a low moan.

Rick’s knees gave out under him and he slid to his stomach, wrists still suspended over his head, letting his body sag against the cuffs. Negan pulled out slowly, breathing hard and hot against the back of Rick’s neck for a few moments, catching his breath, before he slid clumsily off the bed and fumbled for the key in the pocket of his discarded jeans. He joined Rick back on the bed a moment later, uncuffing him and pulling him into his arms, massaging the feeling back into his wrists as they laid together.

“So, what’s the verdict, sheriff? You like the cuffs?” Negan pressed gentle kisses around the reddened skin of Rick’s wrists, as if trying to soothe any discomfort. Rick squirmed into his chest, burying his face in Negan’s neck and peppering him with the kisses he hadn’t been able to give before.

“I did, but-” He gave Negan a stern glare when he saw the mischievous look on his boyfriend’s face, “Next time, do not. Steal. Mine. I’m serious, Negan, you can’t just go around stealing my handcuffs because you want to get kinky.”

“I like yours, though.” Negan pouted, eyes smiling. Rick kissed his way up to Negan’s ear.

“Then just ask, and I’ll bring them home with me.”

“You got yourself a deal, Rick.” He leaned in a captured Rick’s lips in a slow kiss that made Rick want to melt into him. “So, did you like my gift?”

Oh, right. Rick actually had something to ask.

“I did.” Rick replied, hand coming up to stroke the side of Negan’s face. He loved the feeling of that salt-and-pepper stubble under his fingers. “And I’ve actually got somehin’ of my own for you. Well, kind of. It’s- it’s an offer. Don’t feel like you have to take me up on it, if you don’t want to, or if you’re not ready-” He was rambling, suddenly nervous. Because suddenly he felt much more insecure about Negan’s answer.

“Spit it out, Rick.”

Always the romantic, Negan.

“I was wondering…if you’d wanna move in with me, maybe. I…I’ve been thinking about it for a while, didn’t know if it was too soon. I’d have to run it by Carl, see how he would feel about it, but for all his talk, he really does like having you around, so I don’t think that’ll be a problem, so it’s up to you. Again, no pressure-” Rick rushed out his words in his nervousness and Negan silenced him with another brief kiss.

“You worry too damn much, Rick.” He breathed the words against Rick’s lips, tilting Rick’s face toward his. His eyes shone, bright and happy. “Of course I fucking wanna move in with you. Why the hell wouldn’t I? Every night I’m not in your bed is a massive fucking waste of a night.”

Rick’s heart sped up, a grin that he couldn’t suppress even if he wanted to spreading across his face. “Good. Great.”

He pulled Negan in for another kiss, longer this time, finding he never wanted to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short thing and of course the final word count is double what I planned because I have NO SELF CONTROL. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
